Stories of the Guardians
by Tsukuru
Summary: There will be kidnapped mini fairies, creepy puppets, secrets, pranks, switched bodies, and much more! (including Phil)
1. Detective Aster

Every Saturday night, we have a night filled with board games and movies. North came up with this. He calls it "Guardian Game Night." I think it's ridiculous. The only reason I go is for the winnings. Who ever wins the most games gets everything we set on the table. I always win. That was until we got Frostbite to tag along with us. Last Saturday, he won the winnings! I still think he cheated. But this time is going to be different. I, Bunnymund, am going to be victorious tonight! I'm going to wipe that smirk off of Frostbite's face, even if it kills me!

"Uno~" Jack said as he waved his last card in my face. I have three cards left. Oh, they had to be lame ones. I have a red 1, a blue 5, and a yellow 7. Ah Crickey! Okay, it's North's turn. Why does he take so long to choose a card? Well, this gives me time to look at what the winnings are this time. Let's see...a little bag of dreamsand (for those nights where you can't get any sleep), a bag of candy canes (again), carrots (from me of course), a chocolate bar (that Jamie gave to Jack), and...Baby Tooth? What? Why is Baby Tooth one of the winnings?

"Uh, Tooth, why is Baby Tooth one of the winnings?" I asked her. I know she does strange things at times, but making one of her most important mini faries a prize for who ever wins is just odd.

"Oh, she is going to hang out with the winner for one whole day." The others stared at her. I could see why. If I won, then Baby Tooth would have to help me paint some eggs. But the poor thing can't even pick up a brush.

"Tooth, you know I hang out with Baby Tooth almost everyday, right?"Frost said as he gestured Sandy to put down a card. "I mean, since I'm going to win." He said with a smirk. Oh, I'm about to flip this table over if he wins!

"I know Jack, but my oven, that North gave me, needs a little repairing. So, I can't make cake one of my winnings." Tooth said with a shrug. Sandy put down a card. After he did, he made a question mark appear over his head.

"Sandy's right. Baby Tooth is annoying at times." North said as he looked at the winnings table.

"Well..." Tooth said, crossing her arms. I looked over at Frosty, he put down his last card and put both hands in the air.

"I win! In your face Cottontail!" I got up.

"Rack off Frostbite! If you didn't cheat I would've won!"

"But Bunny, I would never cheat on Guardian Game Night." He said with a smile. Oh, that's it. That's it! I'm gonna kill him! He must have seen the anger in my face since he was laughing. I grabbed him by the hood and lifted him an inch above the ground. He's still laughin'! Oh, I'm going to- wait...what just happened? Why is everything dark? Did the power go out? I could hear North speaking Russian, Tooth panicking, Jack asking questions, and Sandy dropping his drink. It's so dark, that I can't even see Jack, who I am still holding. Before I knew it, the lights went back on. And when they did, I heard Tooth scream.

"Where's Baby Tooth!?"

"Baby Tooth? Baby Tooth? Where are you!?" She fluttered around the room rapidly. Tooth was desperate to find her most important mini fairy. I tried to calm her down. I put one paw on her shoulder.

"Tooth, it's going to be alright." A smile grew on her face.

"So you'll find her!?''

"I-I didn't say -" She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you!Thank you!Thank you!" Well, that escalated quickly. I can't say no to Tooth, she's like a sister to me.

"Okay, I'll find her. By the way, did you hear the door close while the lights were out?" I asked.

"Now that I think of it, no, no I didn't." She said. "Hey Bunny, why are you holding Jack's sweater?"

"What?" I looked down to see only Jack's hoodie in my paw. I turned to see him chatting away with North. The shirt he was wearing looked old fashioned. Well played Frost.

"Why did you need to know if the door closed?" Tooth asked.

"If the door didn't open and close, then that means the person who took her is still in this room." She gasped and looked around. The kidnapper could be anyone. The next thing I need to find out is the motive. Why would somebody want to kidnap Baby Tooth?

"Hey Cottontail, can you give me back my hoodie? I wanna go back to Burgess, it's boring here." Wait...wait, nobody can leave.

"No. No way, no how. Nobody's leavin'. Baby Tooth has been kidnapped by somebody in this room and I'm not lettin' 'em get away." I jumped in front of the door and blocked Phil's way. "Ya can't leave either Phil!" He sighed and sat down. I locked the door and got out a notebook. I am now making a list of suspects. It's a short list, so this will be quick. Of course Frosty's at the top of the list, so he'll be the first one I'll be questioning. "Oi Frosty! I gotta ask ya a couple of questions."

"I'm not answering anything until I get my hoodie back." I gave him back his sweater.

"Alright, now where were you when the lights were out?" He face-palmed. I don't see why- oh!

"You were holding me by the hood. Remember kangaroo?"

"Oh yea...sorry Jack I for-" As I was walking away I stopped in my tracks. "Wait. You slipped out of your sweater before the lights came back on!" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, you see, I...um...uh..."

"Come on Jack! Tell the truth!" I know he's hiding something.

"Okay! Okay! I might've thought that it was the perfect moment to scare you, so I was looking for the mask I brought."

"Show me the mask." I said as he took out a rubber werewolf mask. That wouldn't scare me anytime. Even though, the more I stared at it the creepier it got.

I snatched the mask out of his hand and threw it in the trash. Well, that crosses Jack out of the list. Next suspect is North.

"Hey North, I'm goin' to ask ya a couple of questions." He put down the glass of milk he had just picked up.

"What is this about?" North asked.

"Baby Tooth was kidnapped while the lights were out, and I'm looking for clues to find out where she might be."

"So you are like detective?" I hesitated. That never crossed my mind. I guess I'm a detective.

"Just call me Detective Aster." North nodded his head to show that he was listening. "Okay, back to topic. North, where were you when the lights were out?"

"I was looking for the light switch."

"How do I know if you weren't already near the light switch."

"Look Aster, I would never kidnap Baby Tooth. She is nice to be around." He's lying. Earlier today, he said Baby Tooth was annoying.

"North, you said she was annoying. Didn't you!?" He backed up.

"I-I-okay. Okay. I admit it! I took Baby Tooth!" I smiled. This was faster than I thought it would be. "But that is not all! I was hired! For a couple of cookies." My eyes widened.

"Who hired you?"

"I cannot tell you. If I do than I will not get any cookies." I'm gonna have to change my suspects list. Everybody is a suspect again, besides North and Tooth.

"Okay North, stay here." He did as I said. He sat in his seat, sobbing. Poor guy, must be feelin' guilty. Now to question Jack again. I walked over to the table he was sitting at. His face was down on the table. He was obviously bored, he is the Guardian of Fun so he gets bored very easily. "Jack."

"What now? Can I go?"

"Sorry, you can't. I just found out that North kidnapped Baby Tooth." Jack sat up and faced me.

"Case done. Now can I go?"

"You didn't let me finish. He was hired to kidnap her." Jack's eyes widened.

"Bunny, it wasn't me. I swear. I hang out with Baby Tooth everyday. Why would I hire North to kidnap her?"

"I see your point." As I began to walk away I turned back and said,"This isn't over Frostbite!"

Phil was banging his head on the table. I think I should cross him off my list. He's just a worker who happened to walk into the room at the wrong time. Poor Fella. It's 5:02, I want to close this case by 6:00. Hey...wait a minute, is Jack giving North a batch of cookies!? I ran up to them. "Ah-ha!" They both gasped. They looked at each other then at me. "Jack, you're the one who payed North cookies to kidnap Baby Tooth!" As soon as I finished speaking, North shoved the cookies in his mouth.

"What cookies?" North said.

"Come on. Let's go tell Tooth what happened." I mumbled.

"Wait!" Jack yelled. "I was hired to hire North." Could it get anymore confusing?

"Oh yea, who hired ya?" I asked. He gulped.

"Um...Phil...yea, Phil hired me to hire North." He said.

"Why would Phil hire you to hire North to kidnap Baby Tooth?" I asked with doubt.

"Okay, okay. Tooth is the master of this plan. She said if I hire North then she would help me cheat on Guardian Game Night. Not that I need help with that." This is impossible! This doesn't add up. Why would she want her own mini fairy kidnapped? I'm gonna have to confront her...I knew he cheated!

Tooth was sitting next to Sandy as he had his hand on her shoulder. She was sobbing into a tissue. I hate seeing her like this. "Tooth, I know what happened."

"You found Baby Tooth!?" She fluttered in front of me.

"No, but I'm going to tell you what happened. North kidnapped Baby Tooth while the lights were out. He did it for a batch of cookies Jack had offered him. Jack did this because the person who hired him said that she would help him cheat on Guardian Game Night." She sighed and made her way to the ground. She looked really small when she wasn't flying.

"I hired them after Baby Tooth was kidnapped. And I told Jack to tell North to find her, not to kidnap her." Everybody by this point is staring at Jack. Before anyone could say anything, North spoke up.

"I must admit that I never really found Baby Tooth." I was shocked. That means she's still out there. If the kidnapper isn't Jack, or Tooth, or North, or me...then who is it? It could either be Phil or Sandy.

"Hey, where's Sandy!?" I yelled. We looked out the window to see Sandy and Baby Tooth in a dreamsand plane. Sandy faced us through the window and gave two thumbs up. Baby Tooth was in a tiny seat at the back of the plane. She waved and gave a big smile.

"Oh..." Tooth said. "One day, Baby Tooth once told me that one day she would like to ride Sandy's dreamsand plane. And someday, maybe even the sleigh." I watched them fly off into the sunset. Man, I suck at being a detective...


	2. When Puppets Kill

"Why not?"

"No Jack. No scary movies."

The Guardians were preparing for a night filled with movies. They would watch as many movies as they could before they all fell asleep. Sandy, of course, was always the first one who fell asleep. Tonight, the Guardians were even more tired than usual. Maybe it was from all the boring board games North made them all play. Or maybe, it was from all the energy they used on charades. Whatever it was, it made everyone feel like they hadn't slept for days. Everyone, except for Jack.

"Come on North. This is the new movie 'When Puppets Kill'. I heard it's really scary, I hope it's as scary as the app." Jack said, trying to keep up with North.

"Jack, I made you that phone to contact us when there is an emergency. Not to play 'When Puppets Kill'." North said as he made it to the screen room. It wasn't like a room, it was more like a movie theater. There was a giant screen on the wall at the end of the room. The seats were just like the ones you would see at a theater. There were even 3D glasses next to each seat!

"Then what are we going to watch?" Jack asked as he sat in seat #2. North sat in seat #5.

"We will see." North took out a huge stack of DVDs and began seperating them by genre. Jack sighed of boredom. This was going to take a while. Tooth and Sandy walked in wearing 3D glasses and holding four bowls of popcorn. Tooth sat in seat #4 next to North. Sandy sat in seat #1 next to Jack. The two handed the others each a bowl. Tooth looked at the empty seat between her and Jack when a realization crossed her mind.

"Guys, where's Bunny?"

"Ah crickey! Stupid microwave!" Bunnymund threw the bag of burnt popcorn into the nearby trash can. "Licorice will have to do." He poured a bag of licorice into the bowl he was originally going to use for popcorn. He then went into the screen room and sat between Tooth and Jack. He looked at Jack and saw that he was mad about something. "Oi, What's up with you Frosty?"

"North won't let me watch 'When Puppets Kill'." Bunnymund gasped. Horror movies were the best! Why didn't North want to watch any?

"North how could you!? We should really watch this movie!" Bunny basically yelled. North crossed his arms.

"No, we will not be watching any scary movies tonight. Instead, we will be watching Unicorns Vs. Dragons." Tooth and Sandy both cheered while Bunny and Jack sighed. This was going to be a long night. Jack was about to accept defeat when Bunny signaled him to go to the kitchen. At first, Jack was confused, But then, he got the message.

"I'll be right back." Jack said as he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll...um...me too. I'll be back." Bunnymund stood up and walked quickly towards the kitchen, almost tripping on his way out.

"What?" Jack asked.

"I've got an idea of how we can see that movie." Bunny explained.

"Really? How?" Jack almost jumped in excitement.

"We wait 'til they fall asleep mate." Bunny whispered.

"But what if we fall asleep before them?" Jack really did want to see that movie, so bad! Bunnymund looked around the kitchen for ideas.

"Ah-ha! Coffee. We drink ten cups of coffee!" Jack was surprized at Bunnymund's idea. Jack never really drank coffee.

"Are you sure it'll work? I mean, is it gonna make us stay up 'til Christmas or something?" Jack said.

"Nah mate. That's a rumor. Now hurry up and turn on the coffee maker."

It had been twenty minutes since Bunny and Jack left the screen room. Tooth was beginning to worry about the two. She knows that those two always get themselves into trouble. North came back from the restroom. He looked devious. "North, what's going on?"

"Well, I was on my way to the restroom when I passed by the kitchen. I over heard Bunny and Jack thinking up a plan to watch the scary movie they want to see. When I specificly told them-" North was interrupted by Tooth.

"What do we do?" She said, not getting up from her seat.

North stroked his beard. He thought about it. Then, he got it!

"Idea!" He said as he pointed to Tooth, nearly hitting her face. "We will get revenge. Okay, here is the plan..."

Bunnymund and Jack had already come back to the screen room. In fact, that was almost four hours ago. It was about to be midnight in thirty minutes. Sandy fell asleep with a piece of popcorn stuck to his face. North was also asleep, he was leaning foward. He was about to fall onto the ground any minute now. Tooth was just like the other two. Only, she fell asleep leaning against Bunnymund. Bunny wasn't tired, he was impatient. He really wanted to see that movie now. He sighed as he watched Jack throwing DVDs around, looking for the movie he wanted to see so badly. Bunny looked down at Tooth. A realization came to him which made his ears rise up.

"What are we gonna do with 'em?" He asked, trying to pull Tooth off his arm which made her grip tighter.

"We throw them in North's room. He does have a giant bed. Probably big enough to hold ten yetis, plus an elf." Jack said. Bunnymund looked at the three. How are they supposed to get North up three flights of stairs!?

"Alright then." Bunnymund stood up. Then he realized Tooth was still clinging to his arm, sound asleep. He walked over to Sandy and picked him up. Bunny made his way down the hallway to the stairs. Jack burst out of the pile of DVDs he made and held up 'When Puppets Kill'.

"Finally!" He took 'Unicorns Vs Dragons' out of the DVD player and inserted 'When Puppets Kill'. He looked at the seats where North was still sleeping. What were they going to do about him? An idea came to him.

Bunnymund came back into the screen room. He saw Jack sitting in his seat.

"Jack, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to pry Tooth off my arm." Bunny looked at the seats which only contained Jack. Where was North? "Oi, where's North?"

"Well, it took a while but I managed to roll him into the kitchen and lock the door. Don't worry, he'll be alright. There's some cookies in the kitchen cabnit." Jack gestured Bunny to sit next to him. "You gonna sit or what?" He said as the movie began. Bunny jumped over the seats and sat next to him.

"Yes! I can't believe we're actually gonna see this movie!

_"Mike? Mike?" A girl was walking down an abandoned toy workshop. She held a match to light her way. "Mike where are you? Karen's dead! She didn't make it! They got her!" She waited for a response but all she heard was her echo. "Mike!" Silence. The silence was gone when the puppet came. It fell in front of her, hanging from four bloody strings. Its face was covered in dirt and blood. The girl was so frightened, she screamed and dropped the match. The fire caught her dress. She was engulfed in flames. The fire spread throughout the workshop. It even set the puppet on fire. But the puppet wasn't mad. He wasn't mad because his soul was free and he can now join who sent him there in the first place. Satan. The puppet's laugh echoed through what was left of the building._

Jack and Bunnymund sat there, staring at the screen that said 'the end' in bloody letters. Jack sat up and grabbed the remote without taking his eyes off the screen. He turned off the TV and sat there in silence, waiting for Bunny to say something. Which he did.

"Um...okay...wow." Bunny said. He stood up. "Alright, I'm goin' back to my warren-" Jack interrupted.

"Wait! I mean, if you stay here then it'll look like you fell asleep during Unicorns Vs Dragons like the others. They'll never suspect that we saw this movie." Jack stood up. "Let's bring them back here to make them think that they were here the whole night."

Bunny and Jack sat there, trying to fall asleep. Sandy and Tooth were back in their seats, still sleeping. Jack sighed. He wasn't tired at all and he knew Bunny wasn't either.

"I can't take it anymore. Can we watch another movie or something." Jack whispered.

"I know what ya mean,mate. But we can't stay here. We might wake them up." Bunny whispered back.

"Then what do we do?" Jack asked. He stood up from his seat.

"I say we explore the workshop to see if the puppet will show up." Bunny said as he stood up. Jack smiled at the idea of sneaking into the workshop, especially when Phil wasn't around.

"Let's go." They both left the room leaving Tooth and Sandy by themselves. What they didn't know, was that neither of them were asleep. They never were.

Bunny and Jack were in the wooden elevator that led to the workshop downstairs. They knew it had some technical difficulties but they took it anyway. The elevator came to a stop at their destination. It was dark and silent...and no Phil! Jack jumped with excitment. He always wanted the workshop all to himself.

"Well, what are you waiting for Cottontail? Turn on the lights!" Jack said. Bunny shook his head.

"We're not here to fool around, we're here to look for the puppet." Jack sighed, he knew it was too good to be both walked down the aisle of toys in progress. A doll was missing an eye, a teddy bear was missing its head, a clown statue was missing its mouth. The more Jack saw, the less he wanted to be there. How could Bunnymund not be bothered by this? Jack didn't know what Bunnymund thought about their surroundings. He didn't know that he was just as scared. Bunny tried to think about other things to get his mind off of the scary stuff around him. The only thing he could think of was Carrot. Carrot must miss Bunny as much as he missed him. He's probably sitting at the warren, wondering were he was. Bunnymund was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something break at the other side of the workshop.

"What was that?" Jack whispered. Hiding behind the pooka. Bunnymund stepped back. He sensed something. His ears were raised by instinct. He was prepared to face whatever came next. Or so he thought... Before he knew it, a puppet fell in front of him. It was covered in blood and was badly damaged. It opened its mouth ever so slowly and...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed and ran to the elevator leaving Bunnymund by himself. Bunny stared at the puppet. It spoke.

"YOUR GOING TO DIE TONIGHT." Bunnymund didn't hesitate to run. He ran to the elevator where Jack stood. He pounded the elevator button over and over again.

"It's no use. I tried that already." Jack said. "Let's just accept our fate. We're never gonna make it." Bunny raised his ears once again, but this time from idea.

"Jack." Bunny said. He did't listen.

"I just hope that I'll go to where my sister's at." Jack said.

"Jack." Bunnymund said, once again, as he saw the puppet coming their way.

"With the angels in the sky..." Jack said. Bunnymund shook him.

"Crickey, Jack! We could take the tunnels to the warren!" Bunny yelled. Jack was surprized.

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Hurry up!" The winter spirit yelled as the puppet approached them. Bunnymund tapped his foot to open up the tunnels. They both fell in and escaped the possesed puppet. The puppet was possesed, possesed by North. North came out of the darkness holding a remote. He was laughing at the same time lowering the toy helicopter. There were three strings tied to the helicopter that led to the puppet. Taped to the inside of the puppet's mouth was a speaker. Tooth fluttered out of the darkness holding a microphone that was wirelessly connected to the little speaker. Tooth thought that this was a good plan North made.

"Jack doesn't know I have keys to every door in the building, including the kitchen door." North said. "They won't dis-obey me again."

"For now." Tooth said. "Hey where's Sandy?" They looked over at the top of the elevator where Sandy was supposed to be at. He was there. Asleep. Tooth and North smiled. The night turned out better than they thought it would.

The egg guards could tell someone was coming by the screams. They leaned in to see Jack tumble out of the tunnel and land face first onto the ground. Bunnymund walked out of the tunnels calmly, possibly to make Jack look bad. He smiled when he saw Carrot right where he left him. Bunny ran to him without hesitation. Jack managed to lift himself up and watch Bunnymund run off. Why would he run off? Jack stood up and flew to where Bunny was headed. He got past Bunny and headed to what seemed like a log. He slowed down to see what appeared to be a stuffed rabbit.

"What?" Jack was confused at what he saw. He looked back to see Bunny hop his way.

"Don't touch him." Bunny picked up Carrot and held him. Jack couldn't resist the urge to burst out laughing. He laughed and laughed until Bunnymund spoke up.

"What are you laughin' at Frostbite!?" Bunny said.

"Is tha-is tha-hahahahahah! Okay, okay...heh,um , what is that?" Jack asked trying not to burst out laughing again.

"Don't you mean 'who'? This is Carrot." Bunny stared into the Carrot's button eyes. Jack thought that Carrot kind of looked like Jamie's stuffed bunny.

"I didn't know you had a thing for stuffed animals." Jack said. He started to feel uncomfortable when Bunny glared at him.

"It belonged to my sister, she always loved bunnies...ironically. You better not tell anybody about Carrot!" Jack paused, then smiled. He knew how it was like.

"Don't worry Cottontail, your secret's safe with me." Bunny sighed with relief. Then Jack spoke up. "If, you tell everyone how brave I was when we were attacked by the evil puppet. And how epic I was." Bunny frowned.

"If I need remind you, I was the brave one Frostbite. You ran off and left me for dead."

"That's not at all what happened!" They argued and argued and argued for the rest of the night. Probably with the help from all the coffee they drank. If Carrot could speak, he would say 'they are so much like brothers!' What a great night it has been, for everyone!

**Thank you people who reviewed. After I read your reviews, I got to work on my next story immediately. There will be alot more stories to be written. Yes, there also will be more of Carrot for sure! If you are reading my stories then thank you.**


End file.
